fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanabe Sakura
Tanabe Sakura is a main character of Yousei A. Sina's anime, Shinbun. Sakura is an average high school student. Sakura lives at Nichimori, a small town near Tokyo. She visits a private high school in the center of Tokyo and loves to play tennis. She is also a talented photographer and loves to talk to other people. Apperance Sakura has brown hair that reaches to her shoulders. She has tied them to a small bun, while the rest of her hair is kept opened. The bun is hold by a yellow ribbon which was made by her grandmother. Her eye color is brown. In spring, she usually wears a white shirt that ends under her chest and has "STAR" written on it. Underneath the shirt, she wears a white sweater. She also wears blue jeans with silver charms around her ankles. She wears black sneakers with white laces. Personality Sakura is an out going young girl, who likes to spend her freetime in nature with her friends. Sakura loves sports and has a great knowledge of flowers as her family owns a flower shop. She likes to try out new and usually does her best to help others dealing with their feelings, especially when they are mourn about their loss of a beloved person. Sakura is also nice to her younger sister, even though Manami and Sakura fight very often. Relationships Family *'Tanabe Miyuki' - he owner of a local flowers shop at Nichimori. She is the mother of the Tanabe family and Sakura's mother. She took over the shop after her parents died seven years ago. Miyuki has lived her whole life at Nichimori and loves the calm nature of the village. She just wished that the young people would feel like that as well. *'Tanabe Manami' - Minami is Sakura's younger sister who still visits middle school. Unlike Sakura, Minami visits a school that is close to their town. Her hobbies are flowers and watching nature. She dreams of taking over the shop they like at one day. *'Mr. Tanabe' - Minami and Sakura's father and father of the Tanabe family. He left his family ten years ago and died in war. He was loved by everyone in Nichimori and today, he is celebrated as hero of Nichimori. Friends *'Nagano Minori' - A young girl, who usually has many crazy ideas. Minori is Sakura's childhood friend who are in the same class. She is the president of their school's press club and forced Sakura to join her Nichimori-Newspaper-Project. Minori is hyper active and gets amazed pretty easily. Etymology - Tanabe comes from meaning "field" or "rice field", combined with meaning "side" or "area". Tanabe is also the name of a city located in Wakayama Prefecture, Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanabe,_Wakayama - Sakura is a common Japanese name, which comes from the Kanji meaning "cherry" or "cherry blossom". Trivia *Sakura sung some phrases in the song Happiness 幸せ Shiawase. *Sakura's nickname is "Sasa-chan" and is only used by Minori. Gallery References Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Shinbun Category:Shinbun Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:FairySina Characters